bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yikmo/13 BLADEs – komentarze postaci 2/2
: Kapitan jest bardzo oddaną osobą. Dlatego właśnie każdy w 7. Oddziale podąża za jego przykładem i posiada lojalne serce. Nie mamy przebaczenia dla tych, którzy uciekają z pola walki. : Pieseczek? Jest taki puszysty! Jego futro jest miłe w dotyku. Po wspólnej zabawie, wypada mnóstwo sierści. : Szczerze, jego wygląd nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, że ma zdolności i siłę bestii. Te, chcesz walczyć i się przekonać? : Gdy odwiedzam grób mego byłego kapitana, zawsze leżą tam kwiaty. Kto je zostawia? Kapitan Komamura. : Wcześniej, kiedy byliśmy razem w 11. Oddziale, był moim sempajem. Teraz jest w 7. Oddziale, choć z pewnością ma bojową naturę jedenastki. : Ponieważ kapitan Tōsen i kapitan Komamura byli przyjaciółmi, często spędzałem czas z Ibą. Jest on tak sumienny jak kapitan Komamura. : Ma inny styl niż ja, ponieważ ubiera się elegancko, czyż nie? Jakoś wydaje się, że zazwyczaj jest spóźnialski, ale tak nie jest. : Dumam, czy ja i Love nie jesteśmy w jakiś sposób uwiązani ze sobą nawzajem. Obaj byliśmy w specjalnej drużynie do spraw zaginięcia dusz, a w Świecie Ludzi walczyliśmy ramię w ramię. : Nanaoś? Zawsze traktuje mnie zimno, ale w rzeczywistości lubi mni… puh!? (odgłos uderzania) : Nanao robi dla mnie wszystko. Jest niezawodną wiceprzewodniczącą. Daje mi mnóstwo słodkich cukiereczków. : Kapitan? Zawsze miał taką osobowość. Interesują go frywolne zajęcia, ugania się za kobietami, gdy tylko jakąś zobaczy… Mogę na tym skończyć? : Zastanawia mnie, czy to instynkt. Zawsze gdy piję, pojawia się z tym swoim „oho?’. Nanao jednak wścieka się, kiedy pijemy razem. : Kyōraku? On zawsze był popularny wśród kobiet. Jest prawdziwym kapitanem. Może na takiego nie wygląda, ale jest osobą, na której można polegać. : Cóż to? Znowu mam komentować? Shunsuia? Czegoś nauczył się w Akademii!? Kapitańskie haori nie jest dla mody, głupcze! : Hm, Kensei. Nie wiem czemu, ale superszybko się wścieka. „Ty! Lepiej trzymaj gębę na kłódkę!”. Tak oto parodiuję Kenseia. : Ten Kensei! Facet, którego mózg grzechocze w głowie. Jednak widok jego rutyny z Mashiro, „prosty człowiek – idiota”, jest przezabawny!! : Zawdzięczam kapitanowi Mugurumie życie. Uratował mnie. Nawet teraz, gdy widzę liczbę „69”, przypominam sobie tamto wydarzenie i czuję wdzięczność. : Myślę, że Kensei jest dobrym liderem dla swych podwładnych. Jednakże, czy jego dzika, beztroska superwicekapitan nazbyt go nie irytuje? : Ocaliłem Shūheia? Czyżby? Ach, był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem! Cóż, obaj jesteśmy żywi i szczęśliwi, o tak! Uśmiech! : Hisagi-san ocalił mi życie. Ponadto, choć obaj jesteśmy wicekapitanami, nie wierzę, że jesteśmy na równi. To, jak bardzo jednoczy 9. Oddział, jest godne pochwały. : Jest bez liku ważnych rzeczy, których nauczył mnie kapitan Tōsen. W środku, wewnątrz mnie, kapitan Tōsen na zawsze pozostanie tym „kapitanem Tōsenem”. : Chciałbym móc porozmawiać z nim jeszcze raz. Porozmawialibyśmy o prawdziwym znaczeniu sprawiedliwości… Wątpię, czy czegokolwiek się od ciebie nauczyłem… : Może powinienem bliżej przyjrzeć się jego raportowi. Z pewnością brakowało tam pewnych informacji. : Wieczne nieróbstwo… Myśli, że czym jest praca!? Wiecie, kto musiał sprzątać jego bałagan? Ja… i Tōshirō! : Matsumoto? Niech zostanie taka, jaka jest. Podobno troszczy się i pomaga wielu osobom. A teraz, zabieraj się do pracy. : Matsumoto-san naprawdę mi pomogła. Ale zawsze upija mnie aż nie puszczę pawia. Cieszę się, ale… : Kapitan? O tak, dobrze pracuje i szybko się ze wszystkim uwija. To dlatego spokojnie mogę powierzyć mu całą robotę. : Jesteśmy z Shirkiem starymi kumplami. Oboje pochodzimy miejsca zwanego Junrinan, z Rukongai. Pardon, wybacz, chciałam powiedzieć „kapitanem Hitsugayą”. : Imiona kapitana Hitsugayi i moje są do siebie podobne, toteż jest między nami podobieństwo! Każdego roku głośno i z radością przyjmuje moje urodzinowe podarki. : Kapitan Hitsugaya jest naprawdę popularny. I w 8. Oddziale jest kilka osób, które są nim zainteresowane. Niełatwo jest być popularnym tak jak ja. :Ken-chan jest silny i biega tak szybko, że wziuuuuuuu! To niezła frajda. : Darzę go respektem. Jest silny, w końcu przegrał z nim. Będę walczył i zginę pod jego rozkazami. Zdecydowałem, że tego pragnę. : Rzucać sobie kłody pod nogi w imię rozkoszowania się walką. Tylko dziwak mógłby wpaść na coś takiego. Duma i godność to prawdziwe wartości Gotei 13. : Nie wiem, czy ma to podłoże moralne, ale co on, u licha, wyprawia? Nie dzieli się z nami informacjami o walkach i wrogach. : Yachiru? Jest na moich plecach, no nie? O co chcesz spytać? Charakter Yachiru? Kim, u czorta, jesteś? : Możecie spytać ją, kiedy wybudowała ukryty pokój w mojej posiadłości? Wciąż pozostaje to dla mnie tajemnicą. : Chcesz usłyszeć coś o Ikkaku? Mam coś lepszego. Co powiesz na rozmowę o mnie? To też by było niezłe, no nie? : Ikkaku zachowuje się jak smarkacz. Konkuruje ze mną, lecz kryje się z tym. Spytasz, o czym mówię? Zamknij się. : Yumichika? Trzymamy się razem od dawna, to fakt. I zna on sekret mojego Zanpakutō, choć ja niewiele wiem o jego. : Walczyłem z Ayasegawą kiedy Ryoka najechali Soul Society. Zanpakutō, które wysysa czyjąś moc duchową? Co u diaska!? : Mayuri-sama nie dopuszcza się złego. Niepokój i nieufność nie mają prawa bytu, gdyż kalkuluje wszystko bardzo dokładnie. : Nie interesuje mnie koleś, który nie może walczyć do śmierci. Obmyśla precyzyjne plany? Nienawidzę drani, którzy owijają w bawełnę. : To człowiek, który zmienił się dzięki Ichigo Kurosakiemu, lecz, jak wiecie, nie dbam o niego. To cudak z brakami w gracji i godności. : Mayuri-san? Zdaje się mnie nie lubić. Zastanawia mnie dlaczego. Ja jednak lubię Mayuriego. : Pleciesz bzdury. Stworzenie takiej rzeczy jak Nemu jest bardzo proste. Nieprzekonany? W takim wypadku może zmienię cię w swój obiekt badawczy? : Ta sprośna, ponętna regeneracja, którą ja i Ishida widzieliśmy w Hueco Mundo… To nie ma sensu! Chcę pamiętać, ale jakoś nie mogę!! : Pogadać o Kisuke? Naprawdę pomógł nam wtedy, w przeszłości. Kisuke również winien wrócić, ale podoba mu się w Świecie Ludzi. : Urahara? Gdyby nie on, nadal mogłabym slużyć pod rozkazami pani Yoruichi? Nigdy mu nie wybaczę! : Bije mnie za każdą drobnostkę. Nie pamiętam kiedy, ale raz nazwała mój stary fryz „złamasem”. : Hm? Dawno nie słyszałem tego imienia. Gwałtownie wpadała w gniew, zaczynała paplać o rangach. Bądź co bądź, była głośną kobietą. : Akon dobrze dla mnie pracuje. Pozwala mi to skupić się na prowadzeniu moich badań. Co tak badam? Ciebie. : Po walce z Arrancarami, zostałam hospitalizowana i poddana regeneracji organów. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna, ale… on jest trochę stra… Je-Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna. : Teraz dzielimy tę samą rangę, huh. Cóż, ja pierwszy zostałem awansowany. Jesteśmy w różnych oddziałach, ale pracujemy ciężko i uczymy się od siebie nawzajem. : Dobrze się spisałaś, Kuchiki. Wspierasz mnie, gdy miewam problemy ze zdrowiem. Proszę, rób tak dalej. : Wicekapitan… Kuchiki? Najpierw więźniarka, teraz wicekapitanka, huh. Okej, pomagajmy kapitanowi Ukitake razem! : Rukia? Zapewne musisz wspomagać Ukitake w wielu dziedzinach, zważając na jego słaby stan zdrowia. Pracuj ciężko, jak przystało na członka rodu Kuchiki. : Ukitake? Trzymaliśmy się razem bardzo długo, wypowiadanie się o nim teraz byłoby krępujące. Powiedzcie mu, by zadbał o swoje zdrowie~ : Jest cudowną osobą. Zawsze zwraca na mnie uwagę… Mogłabym nie być osobą, którą teraz jestem, gdyby nie kapitan Ukitake. : Jestem wdzięczny Ukitake. Rukia jest taka, jaka jest, dzięki niemu. Proszę powiedzieć mu, że pozostawiam Rukię w jego rękach. : Kapitan? Przy okazji, spytałeś też Kotsubakiego? Nie? Kocham… P-poważam kapitana Ukitake bardziej niż ktokolwiek!!! : Strata tak wartościowego podwładnego jest godna ubolewania, lecz cały oddział posiada niezapomniane wspomnienia z czasów spędzonych z Kaienem. : Był wspaniałym przełożonym, traktował mnie normalnie, tak jak chciałam. Wciąż jestem bardzo wdzięczna panu Kaienowi. Oddział Zerowy Shunsui Kyōraku: Kiedy pojawia się Mnich, naprawdę czujesz, że przybył Oddział Zerowy. To przypomnienie o tym, że mamy stan wyjątkowy. Tenjirō Kirinji: Z moich ust wydobyło się tylko "Haa~?" gdy staruszek Hyōsube zaprosił mnie do Zerówki. Rozsądnym było zaproszenie kogoś mojego kalibru. Ōetsu Nimaiya: Więc! Jest ojcem chrzestnym Soul Society! Wołaj Hyo-su-be! Hyo-su-be! Shinji Hirako: Hiyori ciągle się boczy, ponieważ „ten dziad zabrał kapitan Hikifune!”. Lepiej nie pozwolę, by się spotkali, tej. Ichibē Hyōsube: Wścieka się bez powodu i zaraz chce się bić. Pewnie nudno mu tutaj w Pałacu, bo nie ma się z kim bić. A, i nie ma ze mną szans! Shunsui Kyōraku:W dzieciństwie, gdy zostałem ranny w walce z Ukitake, dziadek Yama zabrał mnie gdzieś, gdzie zostałem wyleczony. To przywołuje wspomnienia. Retsu Unohana: Kirinji-san jest osobą, która nauczyła mnie leczniczego Kidō. Uważam, że można powiedzieć, iż jest moim nauczycielem… to wszystko. Kisuke Urahara: Gorące źródła Kirinjiego są prawdziwie niesamowite. Zbudowałem ich kopię, lecz trudno oddać je perfekcyjnie. Tenjirō Kirinji: Uderzenie przez nią serio boli… zwłaszcza, gdy jest ogromna. Jej posiłki są jednak przepyszne. Shinji Hirako: Kiedy się ponownie spotkaliśmy, w ogóle jej poznałem. Bardzo zmieniła się od czasu, gdy była w 12. Oddziałem. Hiyori tez by zamurowało. Ōetsu Nimaiya: Szczupła Kirio-chan to gorąca sztuka. Tak myślę, ya. Ale ta forma mamuśki, ejże. Genryūsai Yamamoto: Ostatni raz spotkałem Hikifune, gdy otrzymała awans do Oddziału Zerowego. Będzie ponad 110 lat… Hmm? Przybrała na wadze? Naprawdę…? Ichibē Hyōsube: Odkąd Senjumaru dołączyła do Oddziału Zerowego, od czasu do czasu szyje dla mnie nowe szaty. Wspomaga mnie to, lecz czy aby na pewno zdejmowanie wymiarów jest konieczne za każdym razem? Kirio Hikifune: Senjumaru-chan jest zbyt koścista! Powtarzam jej, by skosztowała mojego jedzenia, ale ta prawie nigdy do mnie nie wpada. Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Nieważne ile lat upłynęło, jest tak samo okropna jak zawsze. Gdyby nie należała do Oddziału Zerowego, to bym ******* i ******** jej. Wymieniłem zamki lata temu! Shunsui Kyōraku: Nie jest łatwo poprosić o coś Oddział Zerowy. Mimo to moje nowe kimono, zawsze od Senjumaru-san… zamawiam… ech, mniejsza z tym. Ichibē Hyōsube: Często nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym on mówi, lecz jego osądy i umiejętności są definitywnie dobre. Ciężko mi jednak go chwalić, ponieważ woda sodowa uderza mu do głowy. Kirio Hikifune: Dom Ōetsu jest zawsze miły i żywy. Wpadam tam od czasu do czasu. Jaka szkoda, że chłopcy pracują na tyłach. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi: Czuję, że mógłbym nagrać z nim nową piosenkę. Czy wszyscy tancerze czują to samo? Moglibyśmy stworzyć dobrą trupę. Kenpachi Zaraki: Kogo to obchodzi. Ukradłem tę rzecz. Jeśli nie masz jaj, by ją odebrać, jest moja. Poza tym wreszcie poznałem jej imię. Część pierwszą znajdziecie tutaj. Za pomoc w tłumaczeniu serdecznie dziękuję Baakamono. Zachęcam do pozostawienia komentarza. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach